Explanations at last
by phantom.ryder
Summary: It's the 2nd year sports fest and a little conversation catches hidden Nyamo's attention... The Kimura marriage explained. One off. RnR please XD


DISCLAIMER: Not mine. I own none of the characters and am not making any money from writing this fic.

--

It was another sports fest at the high school and Nyamo had found herself hiding at the back of some classrooms.

Yukari had to be on the hunt to up the stakes of the bet they had made as she now had both Sakaki and Kagura in her class.

Nyamo just couldn't handle the Yukari type of crazy right now.

While leaning on a classroom wall she overheard a conversation she found more than a little disturbing. 

"So, why do you like Mr. Kimura?"

'Somebody likes Mr. Kimura?!' thought Nyamo alarmed.

'Is that Tomo? Maybe this is one of Yukari's little tricks to try and flush me out of my hiding place… No way Yukari you're not getting to me this time.'

Nyamo kept herself from peeking round the corner but listened intently.

"I think he's cool."

'What in the hell?!'

"She has no eye for character!" she heard Tomo attempt to whisper.

'That girl's voice volume control just couldn't go below loud… Wait what did she say? Do I actually agree with something Tomo just said?!' Nyamo found herself sliding down the wall.

"It's true he really isn't the type that's in fashion these days…"

Nyamo tried to imagine the 'days' when men like Kimura were in fashion and found her mind bombarded with visions of dinosaurs, aliens and flying bananas.

Shaking her head she managed to catch the last bit of the odd woman's explanation…

"Maybe I'm just out of touch with present day."

'Maybe you're out of touch with reality!!'

Nyamo fought her curiosity and shut her eyes. All she wanted to do at this point was to get a glimpse of this woman.

She had once heard that Kimura was actually married and with a child no less… but it was a little hard to believe at that point, and more than a little scary.

Soon enough she heard footsteps and Nyamo finally thought it safe to come out of her hiding place, the scavenger race was scheduled to start soon and it literally couldn't start without her.

As she rounded the corner she was faced with the one thing she wasn't expecting.

A beautiful woman with a kind face was staring straight at her.

'Oh crap.' Nyamo thought in her head.

The woman smiled.

"Oh crap." Nyamo said.

The woman laughed.

"Hi it's nice to meet you."

"You can't be married to Kimura!" Nyamo covered her mouth as soon as she'd said it.

She didn't mean to be rude but it just came out. 'Damn I should really stop spending so much time with those crazy girls!'

"I'm sorry I didn't mean to say…" Nyamo started before being interrupted by the now sweat-dropping beautiful woman.

"How did you know? I mean, how did you know our marriage was a fake?"

"Your marriage is a fake?"

The woman froze.

"You didn't know?"

"Your marriage is a fake?" After this half statement, half question had left Nyamo's mouth the second time she found the woman's arms around her neck and that she was being rather tightly clung onto.

"Please you can't tell anyone… for both our sakes."

"Our sakes?" Nyamo said. She was unable to formulate words of her own at that moment and chose to borrow some of… woman previously thought of as Kimura's wife's. 

"Mine and Kimuras."

"Yours and Kimuras." Nyamo nodded.

The woman was getting increasingly scared and frustrated as she knew she just wasn't getting through to the distressed teacher.

"Kimura and I have a marriage of convenience. You see, no school would hire him after that… uh… incident so he had to show that he was settled with a nice, normal family. And I, well when I was younger I made the mistake of telling my parents I was in love with women and they married me off to the son of some family friends. The girl everyone thinks is our daughter is actually my niece. She doesn't even live with us. It's all just an act."

The woman finally paused and looked into Nyamo's eyes praying for understanding.

"It's all just an act." Nyamo repeated, unknowingly doing an Osaka impression.

The woman finally gave up trying to explain with words and did the only thing she could do.

She pushed her lips onto Nyamo's and was surprised to find the woman finally snap out of her daze and even respond a little.

When the two broke apart they just stared at each other, both a little more pink than usual.

"Uh…" Woman previously thought of as Kimura's wife began.

"You.." Nyamo said. She seemed to be becoming Yukari's stereotype of a P.E teacher.

The other woman flashed Nyamo her most gorgeous smile and tried to explain again. This time in a lot fewer words. She found small phrases were all she could manage.

"You're right. Our marriage isn't real. Kimura's a pervert who couldn't get a job and I needed to un-break my parents hearts. I like girls."

"I like girls." Nyamo said.

The woman laughed.

"So you're back to repeating everything I say?"

"Umm…" Nyamo snapped back to reality. "No, I think that last line was my own."

With a last look at the gorgeous woman Nyamo slowly walked off touching her lips that were now curved in a small smile.

The woman herself counted herself lucky for deciding to bring Kimura his forgotten lunch box.

'That man does help sometimes.' She thought with a smile and walked off in search of him.

--

In the shadows nearby, a Miss Yukari Tanizaki stood with a smirk on her face.

"So Nyamo finally came out to herself huh? And all thanks to a woman that looks exactly like me…" the sometimes unbalanced teacher mused.

"I think I'll point this out to her later."

And with that, Yukari walked off ready to 'motivate' her students.

--

AN: Hehe. Just for a little fun. Not meant to be taken seriously at all. Please read and review if you enjoyed it.

--


End file.
